Amy Sorel
by The Reanimated Raynor
Summary: After reading Raphael's Soul Caliber II profile, I couldn't help but write a story around it. It's unfinished, but this is only a day's work. Expect more real soon.
1. The Fugitive

Amy Seacrest stared out into the water, lost in thought. This is where she usually came to think, at the edge of a pond near her house, because she felt most comfortable around water. Her shoulder-length blue hair gently moved around with the wind's currents, and ripples started to form in the mirror-like surface of the pond. The villagers were shocked when news spread about her hair colour. Some considered it a blessing; others, a curse. 'The only curse on it,' Amy had replied once, 'is that nobody will stop talking about it.'  
  
For months now, she had been on her own. Bandits passing through had decided to pillage a few homes before moving on, and hers was one of them. Amy wasn't sure why she was spared and her parents weren't; what she did know, however, was that she was alone. She was able to keep her parents house, and earned a living doing odd jobs for the rest of the villagers. Whether out of pity or just inherent kindness, the villagers paid her well for the most menial and simple tasks-- so well, in fact, that Amy started to regret taking such a large fee without really deserving it. But such was life in the village of Esanti: Do a good job, get a good reward.  
  
Trouble seemed to be brewing far away, Amy thought. She didn't know why she thought it, but she was almost absolutely certain it was the truth. And not even a remote place like Esanti would be spared from its influence.  
  
---  
  
Amy watched the kettle boil for tea, one cup before bed as always. It was a calming influence, one to flatten out any emotion she had leftover from the day that would prevent her from getting a good night's sleep. When the familiar whistling noise filled the air, she took the hot object off of the fire carefully, and poured some in a light blue cup, one of only three she owned. Everything else had been broken or stolen when the bandits attacked, and since she didn't entertain much-- and when she did, it was only one or two people at a time-- she never bothered to replace the rest of the set of seven.  
  
She was about to put the tea in when she heard shouting in the distance. She dropped the spoon she was holding and it clattered to the table. Her first thought was Have the bandits returned?  
  
She used the water from the kettle to put out the fire and drew the curtains shut, and cautiously peered out. A man was running, a short sword in its scabbard at his side, but he had no intention of drawing it. Obvious fear was in his expression. I have to help this man. Amy thought, although she didn't know why.  
  
"Sir!" Amy called, trying to draw no attention to herself but his.  
  
The man stopped and looked around for the source of the sound. "Sir!" She called again, and he made no hesitation in running towards her house, as the shouts of his persuers were getting louder. Amy opened the door, and the man ran in. "You must hide," she said. "There is a passageway to the attic in the bedroom, above the small dresser near the door. It is the only way up, and nobody knows it exists but me. Go!" She whispered, and the man nodded in thanks before heading out of the room.  
  
"Search everywhere! He can't have gotten far!" Someone said from outside, and then quick footsteps going in multiple directions could be heard.  
  
There was a knock at her door, and Amy jumped. "Open the door! On order of the Duke!"  
  
The Duke? This man is in more trouble than I thought. Amy went to open the door. "Hello, sir, what brings you to my humble home at this hour?"  
  
"We have seen a fugitive running through his village, by the name of Raphael Sorel. He is wanted for treason against the Nobles."  
  
I'm sorry, good sir, but I have not seen any man. I have only heard your soldiers' shouts."  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind me looking around?"  
  
Amy, her heart beating quickly in fear, stepped back to let the man in. "Of course."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anything to help."  
  
The man looked everywhere a man like Raphael could have hidden. "This house is barely furnished." He noted. "Where are your parents?"  
  
"They died months ago, during an attack by bandits. I live alone now, and do not entertain much, so I have not really needed to replace anything that was stolen."  
  
"I see. My condolences."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I am sorry for bothering you at this hour, it is apparent the traitor isn't here." The man said, making his way back to the door.  
  
"It is alright. May you have luck with finding him." Amy said as the soldier walked out and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Anything?" Someone said from outside.  
  
"Nothing, sir. No trace of him." Another replied.  
  
"It seems he's escaped our grasp again. Onwards, he can't have gotten far with his injuries."  
  
Injuries? Oh, no... Amy ran to the hatch that led to the attic, opened it, and climbed up. There he saw Raphael lying on his back, his formal attire slashed on the right side. "So your name is Raphael." Amy said quietly.  
  
"Yes." Raphael replied. "Do not believe those fools, it is them who has committed treason against my family. I foiled an assassination attempt by another house against my father, and now they want revenge against me."  
  
"How dreadful!"  
  
"It is of no difference now. I am injured... and poisoned, due to their trechery in the last battle I fought against them. The wound is superficial, but the poison will kill me."  
  
Amy's eyes went wide. "Is there nothing to be done?"  
  
"There is one thing. A flower, blood red with white thorns. It is called Phoenixes' Tail, and is the only antidote to their swords' poison. But I have not seen any--"  
  
"I know where some grows!" Amy interrupted, as she remembered a patch of the peculiar plant growing near where she sat by the pond. "I shall return, Raphael. Hold on to your life." And with that, she left.  
  
Down, out of her house, and then at full sprint to the pond, and she found the flowers. he grabbed four or five plants, pricking herself several times, but she didn't care as long as she was in time to save Raphael. She ran back to her house, and back up to the attic where he was. "I'm here." She announced. "What do you need done to these plants?"  
  
"Nothing, just give them to me." Raphael replied, and Amy gave him the plants.  
  
Raphael set the flowers down beside him, and broke off a thorn, then jabbed it into his wound, hissing in pain. "It is the only way to counteract the poison." He explained. "The thorns have one kind of medicine in them, the petals another." He broke another thorn off, and again stabbed himself with it.  
  
"Is there anything else you need?" Amy asked.  
  
Raphael's voice grew weak. "Just... rest until the morning. A side... effect of the medicine is that one falls... asleep..."  
  
"Then come, quickly, down to my bed, where you will be more comfortable... Raphael?"  
  
He was already asleep.  
  
---  
  
Raphael awoke feeling much better, but still not completely healed. He sat up and took the thorns out of his side, which had turned purple, and then removed the petals and held them to the reopened wound until the blood made them stick. The girl... she saved me. Raphael thought, as the memories of the previous night returned to him. But why? Why didn't she leave me to the mercy of those soldiers?  
  
Raphael got up, and was about to make his way down to the house to thank Amy, but stopped when he saw her lying there on the ground. She kept watch over me.  
  
Emotions Raphael had never felt before started to bubble up inside him. I owe this girl my life, he realized, and I shall not rest until the debt is repaid.  
  
Picking up the small girl in his arms, he carried her down into her bedroom and tucked her into bed, then sat on a chair and waited.  
  
---  
  
Amy opened her eyes slowly. I am in my room...but how? Unless-- Amy looked around, and Raphael was there, watching her. "You're awake." He said.  
  
"So are you. Feeling better?" She replied, sitting up.  
  
"Better than I have in a long time." A pause, then: "Why did you save me?"  
  
"Why?" Amy hadn't really thought of it. "I suppose it was because I saw no evil in you as you fled from your pursuers, and I somehow knew you were being wrongly sought after."  
  
"You are a very good judge of character, and I thank you. I owe you my life, not only for hiding me but for bringing me the medicine I needed to recover."  
  
Amy didn't know how to respond. "I would like to know the name of my saviour." Raphael asked, when it was apparent she was at a loss for words.  
  
"Amy Seacrest." She replied. "I already know yours from the soldier."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you do." Amy got up and yawned, stretching. "You live alone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How is it that someone so young has no relatives to stay with you?"  
  
"I never knew any of my grandparents, they passed away when I was little, and I remember nothing about them. My parents left me three months ago, from a bandit attack. I don't know why I was spared, but I thank the Gods every day and make do on my own."  
  
Amy could see that Raphael was moved deeply by her answer. "You deserve a better life than this." He said. "If you are willing, I will take you with me, and help you to achieve the existence you cannot have here."  
  
Amy stopped. He wants to take me with him? Since I was first alone I dreamed of running away, and now the man I saved can make that dream a reality. "Thank you, Monsieur Sorel. I have thought many times about leaving this place, as every memory it evokes in me brings nothing but lonliness and longing for my dead parents' return."  
  
"Please. Simply Raphael will do." 


	2. Herbs and Blue Hair

"If you are a fugitive, you do not have a residence, is that right?" Amy asked as the two of them walked down a road to a city called Cepheus.  
  
"I do have one. It is unknown to anyone else around here, as it isn't near any city or village." Raphael replied.  
  
"Did you build it yourself?"  
  
"No, I came across it on my way to your town. I looked through some papers I found in the foyer, and it seems a previous owner had been poisoned, and the next simply left, never to return."  
  
"Do you think he will ever come back?"  
  
"The date of the letters was over four years ago, and the house looked as if it had been that long since anyone had been in it. I do not think we have anything to be worried about."  
  
Suddenly, Raphael veered off of the beaten path towards a clump of ugly-looking bushes. They had olive-brown leaves in half-moon shapes. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I am gathering some of these plants."  
  
"Those vile things? Why?" Amy followed Raphael off the path.  
  
"Vile indeed, on the surface." Raphael came to the nearest bush and pulled it up, revealing thick, dark blue roots. "But underground, where the light has never touched, the plant is a very potent herb, used for energy and vitality."  
  
Amy was impressed. "How do you know these things?"  
  
"When I was growing up, I learned extensively about two things: Swordplay, and medicine. I know all about the poisons used in the different Houses; The plant it comes from, its smell, its taste, even how it feels as it wracks your insides. I also know how to treat them, which is in part why I stand here now. You are the other part, of course," Raphael again acknowledged the reason for his continued existence before continuing: "But my most useful wealth of information comes from herbs, and their properties." Raphael took out a large leather pouch that was hanging at his side and put as many of the roots as he could into it. "Here." He tossed one to Amy. "We haven't eaten since we left Esanti, and you must be hungry by now."  
  
"Yes, very." Amy examined the dark blue root as Raphael took a bite out of his own.  
  
"Hmm, these are a little tough. These plants must be very old."  
  
Amy took a tenuous bite of the plant, and was surprised at its sweet taste. "This is good."  
  
"Navras, is its name."  
  
"'Navras'?" Amy said when she had swallowed her second mouthful. "How does this plant come to get such a peculiar name?"  
  
"Navras is actually an old Latin song, and that is why it is named." Raphael sang part of the song. "'Asato ma sad gamaya, Asato ma sad gamaya; Tamaso ma jyotir gamaya..' From delusion, lead me to truth, from darkness lead me to light."  
  
"From the ugliness of its outward appearance, lead me to its inner beauty?" Amy extrapolated, and Raphael nodded.  
  
"You're quite the bright child."  
  
"Thank you. My parents were always telling me stories, teaching me how the world worked from a very early age."  
  
"It shows." Raphael complimented, as they walked back to the path.  
  
"If we are on our way to Cepheus although our main destination is your mansion, is it safe to say that it is more than a day away?"  
  
"Right again. The journey is nearer to two days, even from Cepheus, the nearest populated area. We need to stock up on more supplies and get a night's rest just to make it the rest of the way, but when we are there we will be fine. It seems the last owner kept a large stock of imperishables, enough wine to more than satisfy half of Benetsasch, and there is a lake nearby for water."  
  
Amy's expression lightened at the mention of the lake, and Raphael noticed it. "You are fond of the water?"  
  
"Yes, I always have been. When I needed some time to think, I always went out to a pond near my house and stared out into the water. Before you came, a lot had been troubling me, and it seems I was there every day."  
  
"That is where you found the Phoenixes' Tail, I imagine."  
  
Amy was surprised Raphael knew this. "Yes, but how did you..."  
  
"Elementary, my dear water nymph. Phoenixes' Tail, despite its firey namesake, needs more water than most plants, and so prefers to grow near bodies of water."  
  
"Now you are showing off." Amy said with a smile, and Raphael returned it as they continued on their journey to Cepheus.  
  
---  
  
"I'll give you 32 for it."  
  
"Thirty-two silver shillings for all this rice?" The merchant looked at Raphael as if he was some grotesque creature. "Rice is scarce in these parts, you know. I simply cannot part with it for less than 50 without taking a loss."  
  
"Really? Is that why I've seen four other merchants in this bazaar alone advertising for 35? Very well, one of them shall receive my business and not you. Good day." Raphael and Amy walked away from the shop.  
  
After a few seconds, the merchant changed his mind. "Wait, wait!"  
  
Raphael stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Oui?"  
  
The man sighed, then said "32 shillings."  
  
"30."  
  
"I--you... fine." The man said defeatedly, and Raphael walked back.  
  
"I thank you for letting me do business." He said, and picked up the sack of rice, handing a handful of coins to the man.  
  
"You are good at bargaining." Amy commented as they walked away from the shop.  
  
"When one has no income, one must learn quickly."  
  
"I would imagine. You said you were running from the nobles who you stopped an assassination from? Does your family have many enemies?"  
  
"As does any House. My family rarely has allies due in part to the fact that most of us keep any and all emotion private, and outward have an... unapproachable appearance."  
  
"You do not seem so."  
  
"Ah, but I have reason to show emotion, for I still marvel at my life being handed back to me. It's a bit of a spiral with my house, in that we have no outward emotions, so we don't have allies; but, since we don't have allies, we have nobody to share emotion with."  
  
"How long has that been going on?"  
  
"Oh, since any of our clan can remember." Raphael turned, and Amy only then noticed they were at the next shop.  
  
Raphael examined some of the fruits, vegetables and plants the merchant was offering, and when he laid his eyes on one particular root he asked "Is this fresh?"  
  
"Yes, just came in a couple of days ago. You're interested in it?" The old merchant replied.  
  
"Fine. How much?"  
  
"100 silver shillings."  
  
Raphael's demeanor turned almost demonic for a fraction of a second, then the business-like expression returned. "80."  
  
"Ah, but I noticed how quickly you inquired about it. You are a healer?"  
  
"I know about the craft."  
  
"Then you know of its properties, and that proves my theory. You would be willing to pay a lot more for this."  
  
Raphael was about to agree with the lady when Amy spoke up. "Wait."  
  
The merchant turned to examine the young girl. "Yes? You have some trinket to bargain?"  
  
"In your shop, you sell many fine herbs and fruit, but I'd argue not all of them do what you say they do."  
  
The merchant raised an eyebrow. "Go on."  
  
"I propose that, for the offered price of 80 silver shillings, we in turn sell you a lock of my hair."  
  
"And what good would that do?"  
  
"Tell me, have you seen anything like it before?"  
  
"No, I can't say I haven't."  
  
"Then do you think your customers have either? Imagine the kinds of properties you could make up for something totally unknown to all that pass by!"  
  
The lady thought this over for a few seconds. "Deal." She brought a dagger up to Amy's head and sliced off some of her hair.  
  
"Pleasure doing business." Raphael said, traces of joy in his voice, as he handed over the money, picked up the roots, and left the shop. "It seems you are also a good bargainer."  
  
"When one has no income, one must learn quickly." Amy said with a laugh. "What is it about that root that has you so interested?"  
  
"It is known as Magnucius, and posesses the unique ability to focus one's mind, so they can concentrate on a task for a long period of time. I am overjoyed that I have found it, as it has proven very useful in the past."  
  
"Focusing one's mind. Yes, that would be quite the useful herb."  
  
"It, like Phoenixes' Tail, also enjoyes the water, and so with one of these roots I could grow a crop of them near the lake."  
  
"You can do that with just the root?"  
  
"Magnucius is unique in its ability to regenerate fully from any one part, whether it be leaf, stem or root. It is quite the remarkable plant."  
  
"That it is. do we need anything else? It is getting late, and the sun is already halfway to setting."  
  
"No, we have all we need. A good rest is all that this city has left to offer us." 


	3. Tamaso Ma Jyotir Gamaya

Amy was lying on a hill in a field of grass, and everything was happy. The sky was blue, the sun shining, and not a cloud was in the sky threatening rain to dampen the spirit.  
  
But then clouds of a different sort appeared. The very air seemed to darken, and as Amy got up to see what was happening everything turned black. She screamed, but couldn't even hear herself. All she could feel was the darkness, imprisoning her, smothering her very soul...  
  
Then a light appeared, and quickly grew until half of what she could see was white and the other black. The two sides fought against each other for some time, neither gaining ground, until a second light appeared and extinguished the rest of the darkness.  
  
Then she was falling down a mountain made of white rock. She could not see the bottom, but she knew she couldn't fall forever.  
  
At once, Amy awoke with a start, as shouting filled her ears and she jumped at a sudden clash of metal on metal. The nobles have returned to take Raphael from me. Was her first thought, and she was right.  
  
She opened her eyes, and saw a massacre unfolding. Six men had entered; one remained living. Raphael parried the thrust from his final attacker, and stabbed the man in the chest, stopping him in his tracks. "Fool." Raphael said simply, and withdrew the weapon from the man, who slumped to the ground.  
  
Amy gasped at the damage Raphael inflicted on the men. One was missing an arm; another, a leg; a third had been decapitated, and the list went on. Raphael sighed, and said "I'm sorry. I should have known they would come back to Cepheus looking for me." A pause, then: "How much did you have the unfortunate timing to witness?"  
  
"Just the last blow." Amy replied. "How many men have you fended off like this?"  
  
"Dozens, and with each the Nobles grow more and more angered."  
  
"We must leave." Amy said, and it was more a confirming statement than a question.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you think they will be able to track us?"  
  
"Not if my thinking is correct. My enemies are obscenely rich; they wouldn't let anyone, even those that do their dirty work, move about on foot."  
  
Raphael and Amy quickly gathered their belongings and left the inn. "Then they had horses."  
  
"Yes, and we can now use them since they won't be needing them anymore."  
  
The scene she woke up to was conjured in her mind. "I had thought you must have been better at medicine than swordplay, given your seemingly endless knowledge of it; Now, I believe I was mistaken."  
  
The two walked to six horses that were standing outside the building. "Can you ride?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid I can't."  
  
"Then you shall ride with me." Raphael lifted Amy onto a black steed, and then got on himself. "Hold on." He said, and then turned the horse towards the entrance to the town. "Hyah!"  
  
The horse instantly started off at a gallop, and Amy held on to Raphael for dear life as they sped on.  
  
---  
  
The night went on, and the toll of an interrupted sleep was taken on both riders. "I feel as if I had weights on every part of me." Amy said, as she could feel her eyelids droop.  
  
"It is the same for me. Here." With a freed hand, Raphael handed Amy a piece of Navras root. "We shall be at the mansion by morning, but I cannot bear to stop until we get there."  
  
"I understand." Amy ate all of the root, and she started to feel better. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
They rode in silence for a while, and after what seemed like an eternity the sky started to lighten. At sunrise, a large mansion loomed off into the distance. "That is the residence you have spoken of?" Amy asked in a surprised tone. "It seems quite large for such an out-of-the-way place."  
  
"I would have liked to ask the first owner if he ever entertained." Raphael said. "Does he do it often because of his mansion, or not at all because of his location?"  
  
"A very good question." Amy said with a smile.  
  
They arrived and Raphael got off the horse, and helped Amy get down herself. Then, before he could react, the horse whinnied, turned, and sprinted back the way it had come. "Odd." Raphael commented, concern in his expression. "As if it could feel something in this house that we can't."  
  
"I hope not. Navras roots or not, my body longs for rest."  
  
"As does mine." Raphael agreed, and they made their way into the mansion.  
  
The foyer that greeted them did indeed look like four years had passed without an owner, as a thick layer of dust had collected everywhere but a few places. A musty smell permeated the air. "I can see why you do not worry about the owner's return." Amy commented.  
  
"Yes, but now that it has another this simply shall not do." Raphael's noble blood came to the surface, as he ran a finger along a desk. "This is a deplorable state to live in."  
  
"Agreed, but we aren't going to do anything about it without a good night's sleep."  
  
"Of course." Raphael dusted his hands off before speaking again. "There are plenty of bedrooms, and more than a few still have bedclothes and other things in them. I'm sure we can find something to fir you."  
  
Amy was puzzled by this, and as they walked up the stairs to the second level, commented "The more I learn about this house, the more it confuses me."  
  
"I have not done much exploring around these halls, as I needed more than one herbal remedy to counteract various weaknesses I had picked up finding it. I was only here three days before leaving for Cepheus again."  
  
"Weaknesses? You must have had a hard life running from your enemies, especially considering how easily you seemed to have dispatched those men."  
  
"They were untrained soldiers, common swordsmen. No match for a noble. I have clashed with more trained assassins before, and more than once had to flee to save my own life." Raphpael came to a room. "This room should suffice for sleeping quarters." He opened the door, and Amy gasped at the sight.  
  
The room was more a suite, with a high ceiling and many antique furnishings. The bed alone was a sight Amy had never seen, a four-poster that must have been half the size of her old room! "My goodness..." was all she could manage as she walked in, taking in the sight. "Suffice... one could live in this room and never need to come out!"  
  
"I take it you have not seen many mansions in your life."  
  
"No, this is the first I have been near, let alone inside... it's all so overwhelming..."  
  
Raphael smiled at Amy's praise of her surroundings. "I will be in the room adjacent." Raphael turned to leave, but said over his shoulder "May your dreams be pleasant ones."  
  
"Thank you, and may your tired body finally rest."  
  
As the door closed, Amy walked to the closet and opened the door. The sight of many dresses, blouses, nightshirts, some so delicate Amy was almost afraid to touch them, greeted her. She selected a simple blue silk nightgown and put it on. "It feels like I'm wearing a cloud..." She commented, and went into bed. "All this is so beautiful and grand..."  
  
Her body's cries for rest soon overrode everything else, and she fell asleep feeling as if nothing could ever go wrong in her life again. 


End file.
